Red Japanese Maples
by chaosangel13
Summary: It must have been when she started stepping on ants for fun becuase it soon grew to burning crickets and poisioning cats. The harshness of his father and silence of his mother showed him the ugly truth of the world. MadaSaku/kinda Dark/Modern AU


It must have began when she started stepping on ants for fun, then it gradually got to catching crickets and burning them with a magnifying glass. Slowly but surely it got worse and worse, to small animals and pets, boiling water for fish before putting them in and watching the fish drown. She would have to say it was the** tenebrous **house she grew up in, the absence of her mother and the constant presence of her crazed father. After she got tired of pets, she would watch people in stores until she saw someone that stirred up some kind of emotion within her. Her pink hair cut short and emerald eyes burning bright made her look more innocent than she was, and yet at the age of twenty she still had this carnal desire for death and killing. That was the first human life she destroyed and god did it fill this passion within her, a lust of undescribable emotions.

Her **gray** and mundane life needed splashes of red like the autum maple trees leaves to make life interesting, none of the killings had ever matched the first. Now at the age of twenty-one she could find victims in clubs that were drunk and incoherent to what was happening. She loved watching them sober up as they were tied to the chair with plastic wrap and duckt tape in the rusting abandoned warehouses. She loved watching the **smoke** slowly rising before their eyes as she played with the knife and lighter. She laughed as they screamed behind the tight cloth gag, it was a euphoric scream that brought her to the edge and back. Her white latex gloves stained red and her bright emerald eyes with the pupils dilated. It took about a week before she felt an urge again sometimes less depending on how often she went out. Kind of like the night she met HIM.

* * *

It was October, her favorite month the chill in the air and the leaves blowing in the air filled her with excitment. She was currently heading to her typical office job, in blood red pumps. The sky was gray and she smiled. Parking her average car in her parking space she noticed a bright red sprots car near the front of the parking garage. Her pulse speed up at all the red, looking away she click-clacked her way to the gray elevator. One of her co-workers started chatting with her as walked down the carpeted halls between cubicles.

"Are you going to the Halloween party Sakura?" It was the blonde, her name was Ino. She would never hurt Ino they had been friends since they were kids and she didn't excite her like others. Sometimes she felt more calm with Ino around and it helped her in this claustrophobic building.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it". Sakura smiled and her lips felt like they were tightly stretched across her face and she felt sick. Ino smiled back.

"Well the party is in two days! I sure hope you come, by the way, I heard someone took over the place of our CEO. It's one of his nephews or something. Anywho, I hope he's hot!" Ino smiled as she waved good-bye to sit behind the reciptionist desk. Sakura walked to her cubicle in the red pumps that clicks were softened by the carpet. Sitting in the black swivel, she rested her head in her hands as the computer started up. Leaning back looking up at the plastered ceiling Sakura sighed.

"Halloween party huh?" she whispered softly, ideas floating around in her head.

* * *

Sakura didn't have a problem having boyfriends from time to time it just risked their chances to be found in a **pit** months later and sometimes never. There were times that she dated guys she felt absolutly nothing for, it helped her...cravings. Sakura had always liked black hair and pale skin on men. She liked how they were pale like a body devoid of blood and the black hightened the pale. She had a few dates that fit the description, she would kiss their blue veins and dig her hands into their dark dark hair sighing happily.

The sky was sunny and she sat in her home feeling restless; like a caged leopard. She paced her living room, falling onto the couch. A potted plant sat in the corner dead and withered. It reminded her of all the people she had killed, she remebered the transition of happiness, to realization and then fear. Life was **fugacious** and ephemral like the deaths of her victims and the death of the flowers in the fall. Sakura was slowly getting less excited about killing the first time was such a rush, almost euphoric and now they seemed dull. The killing was becoming more of a cycle than a hobby, she was killing at a more rapid speed than normal. She could feel it in her soul that she was just like the trees, all the leaves hiding the tree, all the layers hiding herself were slowly falling down, landing on the ground silently. The goodness inside her still fought to hold onto the branches, she stared out the window from her coach at the big japanese maple tree with its bright red leaves blocking out the sun. Inside she knew there was a small part that wanted to stop, and it was just waiting for the party to end.

* * *

A loud smack echoed throught out the cement basement, a muffled sob was heard shortly after. A hand softly stroked the girls cheek, before lifting the pair of rusty scissors and cutting all the girls hair off. which fell to the ground in heaps. Taking a razor out of his bag he slowly shaved the girls eyebrows off, now the girl was nothing but a blank slate to dirty up. Next, he shaved off the girls arm and leg hair, before wrapping them in plastic wrap. He took out a syringe, tapping the glass mixing the blue mixture inside known as drain cleaner and the girl started shake the metal chair violently.

"Now, now love don't fight it. It'll be fun," He stuck the needle into her leg. "I promsie." Kissing her smooth bald head. Slowly pressing down the plastic tube of the syring with his thumb, he could smell the salty tears on her face and he licked them off. Before listening to her screams, he sat into a chair across from her watching with his legs crossed arms folded across his chest.

"Music to my ears" He sighed as the soprano screams were muffled by the white and dirted gag exploding from her throat. When her movements he draped a white sheet over her. Leaving the basement and the dead girl behind him feeling once again restless and bored.

* * *

The Halloween party was here and she had to be careful all the decorations could stir her blood up and she didn't want that. Not at her work. It could give away her months of fun to the cops. She was wearing a standard nurse outfit, wearing all white with red accents. Her red heels clicking on the tiled floors toward the thumping music and flashing lights. Ino was waiting outside in her playboy bunny outfit smiling and waving happily with her boyfriend the security guard Shikimaru dressed as a police officer. Sakura clacked over and hugged her bestfriend, feeling fake.

"Sakura you look great!" Ino held her hand spinning her in a circle. "Sexy!" she then held Shikimaru's hand.

"Thanks Ino. You and Shikimaru look great" Sakura felt her lips stretch and her heart flutter a little.

"Sakura your too sweet! Well head on in we'll be there in a second." Ino looked at Sakura waving her in. Sakura saw fellow co-workers mingling and waving at her. She made her way to the green punch bowl, there was candy, a few appetizers. Smoke covered the floor well more like fog, it cooled her feet. Her acidic green eyes scan the room, seeing a man in a cliched vampire outfit walking toward her. God did it get her blood pumping, his hair was long and black covering his left eye. His skin was pale and if she shut her eyes she could almost she the blue veins of his wrist.

"Hello nurse, do you perhaps have a blood transfusion for me?" He bowed to her grinning showing off fake fangs. Deciding to play along she put the fake stethoscope in her ears posing with the end piece in her hand.

"Well, I'd have to check your pulse first" She held onto his wrist rubbing her thumb in a circle feeling the veins on his inner wrist, she smiled. Placing her stethoscope on the inner wrist she pretended to listen for a moment before hoping back in mock fear.

"You have no pulse sir!" Placing her hand before her mouth in fake suprise.

"One kiss from your sweet lips would surly bring me back to life". He grinned sharply and she felt faint. "My name is Madara Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you". Sakura's lips twitched upward.

"Sakura Haruno. I haven't seen you around the office before". She almost swore she saw a flicker of a fake smirk, it didn't chill her but brought on a sense of excitment.

"That's because I'm the new CEO". Sakura wasn't surprised at all, of course he was. Why else would it seem as though she hadn't seen him around her before. Thus was her disgiuse among the real world, completely sincere and kind.

"Oh, well congratulations" She toyed with the stethocsope around her neck, as she noticed his eyes watching her hands.

* * *

madara

He was watching her toy with the stethoscope and he loved the white outfit she was wearing. The white nurse dress trimmed in red, the white hose and the white heels. God, he was itching to take her into the basement but that would be dangerous to do here at the office. She was brighter than all the others he had turned into a blank slate, almost she was already completly pure.

He can't remember when he became so obsessed with the color white, and how he wanted to cleanse everything. He'd have to say it started with his childhood. He was a Uchiha, he didnt actually have a childhood he had to grow up the moment he could walk and talk. There was always death in his home, the bright flowers blooming were all a lie to the grey and withered ones that bloomed inside his home. The seriousness of his father and the silence of his mother showed him the ugliness of the real world. He remebers the slaps, and the harsh whispers that stung more than the yells.

One day on his way home from school he ran into a young girl who was happy and shockingly pure, in a way that left him in awe. He looked at her bright eyes and even brighter eyes realizing that she wouldn't stay this was forever that she would become impure. He took her into an alley and choked her he could see her eyes dim and even then she was still on this clean white pedistal he could not reach. He could only stand in the black shadow of such cleanliness.

When he looked at the girl with the bright pink hair and bright green eyes he saw that girl from long ago, that girl that set his heart in motion and stopped it. He wanted to love and hate this girl, this Sakura Haruno. He looked at her and saw her on the light grey pedistal that stood behind him and she stood there looking at him from above. She reached her small clean hand over the edge to him, his life preserver in all the shadows. The life presever that would bring him back to the grey and white.

"Would you like some punch?" The girl nodded, he quickly got her some in a clean clear cup. She took a small sip staining her lips red like the flaming bright leaves that fell to the green and cold earth. Sakura had to be careful not to get drunk, she would need her wits about her if she was to break him later on.

"So, how long have you been working here?" He asked her sincerly as he so badly wanted to gain her trust.

"About five years now." Her eyes shining green pupils dilated.

"Thats quite a long time." He's eyes burning red where the iris could be seen through the black dilated pupil.

"Yes." She set the ruby red punch down, shivering. "Would you like to dance?"

* * *

Unlocking the door to his house as Sakura buried her face in his coat, small pale hands roaming over his body. Stumbling into the house her ran his hands in her short pastel hair groaning softly. Tossing the dark cloak onto the black leather coach, he watched as she tossed her white jacket beside his. She held his hand and rubbed her thumb into his wrist where ice blue veins throbbed. Madara groaned before he pulled her lips against his kissing her softly, not wanting to break her. Sakura smiled when she opened her eyes and saw black hair surronding her face as Madara tilted her back against the coach forcing her to hold on to him. Madara saw her pale neck exposed, a urge echoed through his body an urge to knock her out then wipe her clean and his hand moved up to her neck gripping it slightly. Before squeezing harder, he heard her let out a small laugh. Then the small girl began laughing loudly, as he gripped her neck hard, her emerald eye hardened in an instand and glared.

"Honestly" she sighed and flipped him over her landing him on the coach her knees resting on either side of his waist. The girl was strong there was no doubt about that, his hands had fallen during the turn of events. She looked beautiful the lamp was positioned behind her head giving her a halo effect, arms gripping his shirt, he noticed her knuckles were turning white and teeth tightly clench, as if holding back something.

"Do you even know who I am?" She waited for him to give an honest answer "The newspapers call me "The Burner" not very creative but, I really don't care what they say. As long as I dont get caught I'm happy". She watched slight realization in his eyes, but he only smiled. This could not have been more ironic, meeting a women who was on the same level as him.

In the dark again he turned to see the pink haired girl on the grey pedastal as it lowered, her hand still reaching out to him as he ran and jumped to hold her hand. The bright white light from the tall block behind them was dimmer now and he no longer cared because he was leaving the shadows and the lonileness to be with her. To be with Sakura Haruno.

"Why are you smiling?" His beautiful long dark hair Sakura buried her fists in the darkness.

"I'm what the newspapers call "Blank Slate" I find it strange how we managed to find each other, and physically attracted to one another". He chuckled, Sakuras fell limp onto his chest she saw this as some kind of dream. He brushed his fingertips on her cheek.

"I want to strangle you and I also want to kiss you till there are bruises on your face. I'm stuck in all these shadows while you sit there above me on this pedistal reaching out to me".

Sakura stepped off his lap, rain began pelting outside she could here the wind howling and could imagine the leaves falling in a frenzy. Before she had meet him she had felt nothing, she had been waiting for the one person she could see loving if she had the same emotions as everyone else. Feeling wetness on her face shocked her, looking into Madara's red-black eyes he watched her cry without really crying.

"I want to burn your skin and then kiss your veins but, I want to walk down the street with you in the daylight" Sakura wringed her dress with her hands as if trying to dry it out. "I've never felt this way before and I think I'm happy but hate it!" Sakura sat down on the coach opposite him.

"We can work this out, I'll find a way we can stay together" Madara had stood up now his eyes somewhere far off. His pale skin shone in the low lighted living room. Sakura looked at him eyes full of hope, a quivering lip

"You promise?"

* * *

"Come here love, we cant keep this young man waiting any longer!"

A man with bright blonde hair was tied to a chair in the basement of Madara's home, struggling and screaming. Madara smacked him and the sound echoed.

"I hope you're hitting him with a glove on, we can't afford to have fingerprints on him!" A soft voice yelled from upstairs. "I'll be down in a second I have to put my earrings in!"

Madara grumbled, glaring at the man in the chair. The same man was hitting on his wife while they were at a club, so he decided to bring him home as a gift for his beautiful wife, Sakura. He had the syringe full of sink drainer, sitting on a sterile metal table. Her heard the clack of heels and knowing his wife they would be red, turning to the basement stairs to greet her. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress, with a simple red scarf draped round her shoulders beautifully. The red heels shown brightly on her pale feet, she walked over kissing him on the cheek. Before looking at the young man before her, tied to the metal chair with duckt tape and plastic wrap. Madara handed her a pair of white plastic gloves, snapping them on she sauntered over to the man.

"You want to go free right?" The blonde nodded his hand violently tears streaming down his face. "You have to say "sorry" to my husband first". She heard his screams of apology erupting from his throat, looking over her shoulder to her handsome husband with the masked face.

"Do you forgive him dear?" Sakura asked him sincerly with a pout, Madara gave a look of consideration just for fun.

"No." Madara grabbed the syringe and Sakura the knife and lighter before they both stepped foreward to the man screaming in fear.

"Love, were going to be late to the opera" Madara was speeding off in their shiny red sports car down the secluded road to the city beyond.

"I don't like opera anyway" Sakura smiled at Madara, reaching out to hold his warm hand squeezing it reassuringly. A small smile of happiness broke out on his face. "I'd much rather go out dancing with you". He gave her a knowing look before returning his eyes to the road.

"So soon, lets go to the opera and then we'll take bury the mess at home and plant a sapling over it and we'll go dancing later in the week". Sakura nodded her head in agreeance and he held onto her cool hand.

"You promise?"

"Of course love"

Life was perfect, they lived together happily in their large home surronded by bright red japanese maple leafs. One for each of the messes they had created together, and they had bloomed into a lovely red maple tree that won them yard of the month in October. Life was truly as sweet and crisp as a beautiful autumn day.

* * *

Okay so this was my entry for Vesperchan's october spirit contest! I had fun writing it, it took me a while to come up with the idea because I wanted it to be scary and yet a little romantic! XD So if you love MadaraXSakura go read: Poetry by Kusuriurii Its AHmazing!


End file.
